clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Kart (game)
Penguin Kart is a racing game made exclusively for the Snowtendo Vii, the entire story is about the racers trying to enter a racing tournament and stop Darktan. It was released in the entire USA in July 28, 2009, in Dorkugal in June 15, 2009, in the Free Republics in September 5, 2009, and in the UnitedTerra in September 21, 2009. The game was first tested in Dorkugal and was also released there first. Many penguins enjoyed it because of all the fun in the game. Gameplay This game have 3D graphics and psychics, Penguin Kart is a racing game in which the player controls characters from the entire USA, most of the characters drive in vehicles, while others just run and hover over the track. The unique vehicles can be rided on by any characters if it's unlocked, although, before they are unlocked, all the racers drives/hops in regular go-karts, bicycles, motorcycles, skateboards, scooters, roller skates, sleds, and even run over the entire track. While racing, the player can accelerate, steer, reverse, brake, hop, collect coins, or use weapons and power-ups with the Viimote. There are three type of boxes located on each tracks, the most common are the regular item boxes, the second most common is the coin box, and last but not at least, the glowing item box, if any of them are smashed, something happens. Boxes with a question marks on them holds weapons and power-ups, which can be obtained by driving through and breaking apart the item box. When the player collects a weapon or power-up, it will appear in a box at the top of the screen. The player can then activate the weapon or power-up to attack other racers or gain more speed. The glowing item box is rarer than the regular item boxes, and it just looks like it, but covered with a green glow, breaking one can give the player a special weapon or power-up to activate it or a various amount of coins. Coin boxes carry coins that increases the speed of the player's vehicle and strengthens the player's weapons and power-ups if ten of them are obtained. While playing the game, the player must use the Vii Mote in a horizontal direction. Controls: While racing: * Steering: Left and Right arrows/Control stick * Reverse: Down arrow/B button * Accelerate: 2 button/A button * Brake: 1 button/Z button * Launch Weapon: A button/X button * Jump: B button/R button * Rear View: + button/L button * Show Map/Speed meter: - button/B button * Power slide: Left/Right + B button/Left/Right + Y button * Activate special power: Press the A button after you get your special power./Press the C button after you get your special power. * Pause: Home button/Center button Menu: * Select: Any arrows/Control stick * Click: A button/A button * Exit: B button/C button During loading screen: * Change Music: Left/Right arrow/Control stick * Mute: B button/C button Plot Once upon a time in Club Penguin Island, it was a normal day, until ... dark clouds started to appear everywhere in Antarctica, a voice from a radio station said that it appears that Darktain himself is trying to take over the Antarctica, he also said that he would do it in a game of go-kart racing, if anybody is able to stop him, the whole continent would be safe, but if they didn't, the entire Antarctica is doomed and everyone else there would become brainwashed servants of Darktan. Meanwhile, in a subplot, Fudd looses his tuba to Darktan and decides to take it back by blowing up the castle! Ending WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS! After the Antarctican driver defeated Captain Str00del of the Darktonian Realm, Darktan is still nowhere to be found while a mysterious cave opens up, the driver then drives into a cave, suddenly, Darktan appears in a big screen, he says that he is located somewhere else in the outskirts of the Darktonian Realm, and he is waiting for the driver to challenge him. Meanwhile, the driver unsuspectingly defeats Darktan in a race, the evil penguin then has to give up the plan and do something else better for him. After the rise and fall of Darktan's Plan happened, the driver, along with some of the playable characters, celebrates in the Darktonian Realm, and then the credits appears. Bonus Ending After the credits a bonus ending is shown. In it, Fudd grabs the tuba from Darktan and runs out of the cave just before it explodes. Out of the cave comes Darktan who throws a boot at Fudd and it hits him in the face, much to the enjoyment of the other racers. Characters No more adding new characters please! Italic text indicates that the character is protected by Luce while using a protection shadow. Bold text indicates that the character is protected by Herbert Horror while using a protection shadow. Spaces Left: * Starters: Full (20/20) * Unlockable: Full (18/18) * Hidden: Full (4/4) Vehicles All vehicles can be chosen to have different patterns or different colors by editing in Vehicle Editorial mode which is included in the Options menu, you can also add some different features in the vehicle as well. NOTE: If an N/A sign is shown, it means that a certain stat is not available for the said vehicle. You can add more vehicles if you feel like doing so. Modes Free Fast Free Fast is a single-player mode where the player can race quickly on a different race track against different opponents, the player can set how many opponents that he/she have, the minimum is one opponent, the maximum is twelve opponents, occasionally, unlockable characters are seen racing in the track after the player unlocks one of them. Grand Prix Grand Prix mode is a single-player and a multiplayer mode where the player race over four tracks for the highest total score, there are eleven different cups: Fish Cup * Explorer Circuit (Road Owner: Explorer 767) * Mwa Mwa Airflow (Road Owner: Manny Peng) * Walri Waters (Road Owner: Walrus) * Great Snail Bog (Road Owner: Snellvile Elder) Snowball Cup * Puffle Circuit (Road Owner: Yarr) * Rockhopper's Subaquatic Ship (Road Owner: Rockhopper) * Gary's Gadget Room (Road Owner: Gary the Gadget Guy) * Bear Beacon (Road Owner: Herbert P. Bear) Penguin Cup (unlockable) * Slendar Streets (Road Owner: Slendar) * Klutzy's Colliery (Road Owner: Klutzy) * Bonsai Sensei (Road Owner: Sensei) * Knightmare of Doom (Road Owner: Doom Knight) Coin Cup (unlockable) * Droller Coaster (Road Owner: Metal Explorer) * Endless Tunnel (Road Owner: Austin8310) * Brown Trails (Road Owner: Brown51brown) * Tails Tempest (Road Owner: Tails6000) Flame Cup (unlockable) * Techno Tower (Road Owner: Newman) * Dire Airway (Road Owner: Flywish) * Smashing Caves (Road Owner: Smash Puffle) * Link's Lava Mountain (Road Owner: Link) Engine Cup (unlockable) * Mud Cud Pines (Road Owner: Willy the Penguin) * Arctic Hectic (Road Owner: Aunt Arctic) * Amigopen Assembly (Road Owner: Amigopen) * Witchy Cast Castle (Road Owner: WitchyPenguin) Puffle Cup (unlockable) * Pranky Pyramid (Road Owner: Fudd Lapooh) * Sea Edventures (Road Owner: EDFan) * Robo Observatory (Road Owner: Robo-Gary) * Mt. Mabel (Road Owner: Mabel) Wheel Cup (unlockable) * Str00del Cemetery (Road Owner: Captain Str00del) * Cloud Crossway (Road Owner: Sancho Monte Captio) * Penghis Palace (Road Owner: Penghis Khan) * Darktonian Mansion (Road Owner: Darktan) Mullet Cup (unlockable) * Kwik Laboratory (Road Owner: Kwiksilver) * Freeze Degrees (Road Owner: Fred 676) * Pen Chi Treetop (Road Owner: Pen Chi) * Epic Circuit (Road Owner: Akbaboy) Utmost Cup (unlockable) * Dancing in Rivers (Road Owner: Dancing Penguin) * Haunted Treetops (Road Owner: N/A) * Ford Fjord (Road Owner: Ford Car) * Rustic Pantheon (Road Owner: N/A) Terminus Cup (unlockable) * Sheep Colony (Road Owner: Sheepman) * Slowspeed Raceway (Road Owner: MobileShroom) * DJ Vault (Road Owner: Cadence) * Aero Antagonist (Road Owner: Fake Tails) Battlerina/Coin Challenge/Stunt Arena The Battlerina mode is where drivers destroy each other's vehicle on a arena. The first driver that destroys at least 10 vehicles is declared the winner, there is also a damage meter shown in the right screen, when it is green, it means that the car haven't gotten any damage yet, when it is yellow or higher, it means that the car have suffered a damage, up to four players can play this unique mode as well, but if the player doesn't have any friends, the player can still play, but the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th player are replaced by CPU drivers. The player can change settings for the items to disable or enable them. The Battlerina mode can also be exchanged with Coin Collecting mode by using the options menu. In the Coin Collection mode, whoever gets the most coins wins, if both players gets the same amount of coins after the time is up, it will end up being a draw. Unlike Battlerina mode, this mode can only be played if the player has two or more controllers and more friends. The Battlerina mode can also be exchanged with Stunt Arena mode as well, the Stunt Arena mode is a mode where the player can perform different stunts, from backflip to frontflip, the player can do many different stunts. This mode can be played with two, three or four players as well, whoever has the most points before the time runs out wins. In single player, the player must do different stunts to get points before the time runs out. Multiple Mayhem It's exactly like the Free Fast mode, except that you can play with your friends in this mode, a multiplayer grand prix mode is a subsection in this mode. The player can also decided to include CPU racers or not. Time Trial The Time Trial mode a single player game where you race against the clock to get the best time. Online Play It's pretty much like multiplayer race, except that you can race with anyone in the world with Vi Fi Connection. Options The options mode is where you can change the settings for the game, for example, the higher the difficulty, the faster your opponent's speed, the slower the sound and music, the more quite the game listens, and you can save a game data as well, if the game is played by more than one person and if they want to create separate profiles in the game, they can create an another profile as well, if the player wants to get rid of their old data, they can also delete their old data as well, and here in the options menu, there are two neat goodies, there is a sound testing menu and a vehicle editorial menu, the sound test menu is where you can hear the musics, sound effects and voices in the game, it could be unlocked by unlocking pretty much everything else first, the vehicle editorial menu is a sub-mode where you can edit a vehicle to change it's color, patterns, textures, or even add a new feature! It could also be unlocked by getting all vehicles in the game. Achievements Achieved There are over nine thousand sixty achievements which the player can earn, it works like an addiction for players. Adventure Avenue All of the boss characters can't be used in Adventure Avenue. Adventure Avenue is the adventure mode of the game, the player must use the character of their own choice and must race through all events in order to race against Darktan to save the world, the player can also unlock some characters as well. There are some different awards that the player can earn: Racing Trophies The player can earn a trophy by finishing first place in a trophy race. Collecting all four trophies can earn the player a boss race. After earning a trophy from one race, another one will open. Vortex Accesses Boss races are unlocked after the player earns at least four trophies in a different world. Vortex Accesses are obtained by defeating the boss of each different world, after that, a vortex appears, if the player goes inside the vortex, they may go into a different world with different tracks and themes. Jeweled Keys Jeweled Key races are unlocked after winning a trophy race in the same track. There are three different colors for the key, they are: Bronze, Ruby, Onyx. The bronze keys are the easiest one to collect, while Onyx and Ruby keys are harder to get. If the player wins a jeweled key race, an jewel key is awarded to the player depending on their final time spending on the track. In jeweled key races, the item boxes and the coin boxes are replaced with a time box, if a time box is hit, the time will froze for 1/2/3/4 seconds, if the player breaks all the time boxes, they will get a perfect bonus, decreasing their final number by ten. If the player earns all jeweled keys, the player can race against Darktan two times and unlock extra tracks to play in different modes. Puffle Tokens Just like the jeweled key races, the token races are unlocked after winning a trophy race. While racing in a token race, the player must collect all six puffle token pieces, if the player managed to get all six pieces and win in the first four, a puffle token is rewarded, however, if the player is one of the first four and did not collect any puffle token pieces, the token is not rewarded apparently. There are nine different colors for the puffle token pieces, the blue, red, yellow, green, purple, pink, black, and white are earned in token races, while the orange puffle tokens are earned after collecting all coins in a battle arena. Snowball Cups Snowball Cups are unlocked after winning all tokens of the same color, the snowball cups can be found in the other side of the Darktonian Realm. The tracks in the snowball cups takes places of the four races where the puffle token pieces were played on, with the exception of orange, in the orange snowball cup, the player faces four random bosses (except for Darktan, Fake Tails, Darktonian Mansion, and Aero Antagonist) and their home-track. If the player wins a snowball cup, they will earn a special snowball, unlocking a boss character: (except for Pen Chi) * Red unlocks Herbert P. Bear. * Blue unlocks Robo-Gary. * Green unlocks Newman. * Pink unlocks WitchyPenguin. * Purple unlocks Link. * Black unlocks Captain Str00del. * Yellow unlocks Doom Knight. * White unlocks Metal Explorer. * Orange unlock Fake Tails. It is possible to have 101% or 102% completion without cheating. This is where the player successfully completed Adventure Avenue, with jeweled keys at ruby (101%) or all jeweled keys onyx. Scroll down to see the all the tracks and boss fights in the game. Click on the track name to see the map and it's soundtrack. Flake Land This wintry, suburban land is the first place where the drivers starts on their quest. * Explorer Circuit (Blue token) (Boxes: 30) * Rockhopper's Subaquatic Ship (Green token) (Boxes: 38) * Bear Beacon (Yellow token) (Boxes: 28) * Endless Tunnel (White token) (Boxes: 56) * Snow Forts (Coins: 25) (Time: 2:00) * Boss: Herbert P. Bear (Level: Bear Beacon) (Weapon: Fishes) Woody Woodland Here, in this seemingly calm forest, is where all the nature is at! * Mud Cud Pines (Green token) (Boxes: 32) * Puffle Circuit (Red token) (Boxes: 36) * Sheep Colony (Blue token) (Boxes: 41) * Droller Coaster (Black token) (Boxes: 53) * Rocky Rock Den (Coins: 28) (Time: 2:05) * Boss: Metal Explorer (Level: Droller Coaster) (Weapon: Electric Orbs) Sphenisciformes City It's nighttime and gray, as it's a city, it's the perfect place to play! * Slendar Streets (Purple token) (Boxes: 40) * Techno Tower (Pink token) (Boxes: 47) * DJ Vault (Black token) (Boxes: 55) * Brown Trails (Red token) (Boxes: 60) * Rooftop Complex (Coins: 35) (Time: 2:15) * Boss: Newman (Level: Techno Tower) (Weapon of choice: Oil Spill) Fairy Grand Look at your right, it's a happy, fairy tale land, now look back at your left, it's a dark, evil-looking world! * Cloud Crossway (Black token) (Boxes: 48) * Mwa Mwa Airflow (Red token) (Boxes: 42) * Dire Airway (Yellow token) (Boxes: 45) * Witchy Cast Castle (Green token) (Boxes: 65) * WitchyPenguin's Hut (Coins: 40) (Time: 2:30) * Boss: WitchyPenguin (Level: Witchy Cast Castle) (Weapon of choice: Rolling Barrels) Elemental Ruins Fire, water, ice, air, and earth all in the same place, oh my! * Klutzy's Colliery (Purple token) (Boxes: 44) * Freeze Degrees (White token) (Boxes: 58) * Walri Waters (Blue token) (Boxes: 52) * Link's Lava Mountain (Red token) (Boxes: 50) * Gloating Palace (Coins: 45) (Time: 2:45) * Boss: Link (Level: Link's Lava Mountain) (Weapon of choice: Banana Missile) Space Park Blast off and have a race in the space! * Gary's Gadget Room (Purple token) (Boxes: 37) * Kwik Laboratory (Green token) (Boxes: 39) * Robo Observatory (Yellow token) (Boxes: 50) * Amigopen Assembly (Pink token) (Boxes: 44) * Star Planet (Coins: 50) (Time: 2:55) * Boss: Robo-Gary (Level: Robo Observatory) (Weapon of choice: Deletion Rays) Time After Times Whether you just made history or you went back in time. * Smashing Caves (White token) (Boxes: 48) * Pranky Pyramid (Pink token) (Boxes: 45) * Knightmare of Doom (Green token) (Boxes: 39) * Sea Edventures (Purple token) (Boxes: 50) * Ice Cage Era (Coins: 62) (Time: 3:00) * Boss: Doom Knight (Level: Knightmare of Doom) (Weapon of choice: Mullets) Extra World I In this mountain in the mist, which way shall you wish? (NOTE: No tokens are found here as is this an extra, unessential world) * Great Snail Bog (Boxes: 40) * Bonsai Sensei (Boxes: 54) * Tails Tempest (Boxes: 47) * Pen Chi Treetop (Boxes: 58) * Boss: Pen Chi (Level: Pen Chi Treetop) (Weapon of choice: All bombs) Extra World II This place strangely resembles Flake Land ... (NOTE: No tokens are found here as well because this is an extra, unessential world) * Dancing in Rivers (Boxes: 61) * Ford Fjord (Boxes: 56) * Arctic Hectic (Boxes: 38) * Slowspeed Raceway (Boxes: 50) * Boss: MobileShroom (Level: Slowspeed Raceway) (Weapon of choice: Protection Shadow) The Darktonian Realm You have now reached the Darktonian Realm, however, he is located in somewhere else, as a result, Captain Str00del will be your substitute opponent. * Str00del Cemetery (Yellow token) (Boxes: 37) * Mt. Mabel (White token) (Boxes: 52) * Penghis Palace (Boxes: 50) * Darktonian Mansion (Blue token) (Boxes: 68) * The Throne Room (Coins: 80) (Time: 3:30) * Boss: Captain Str00del (Level: Str00del Cemetery) (Weapon of choice: ROLF Waffles) The other side of the Darktonian Realm Before you arrive here, Darktan appears on a big screen and says that he's actually located at the other side of the Darktonian Realm, which is where you currently are located at, Darktan is waiting for you to challenge him. You can also challenge other racers as well in Snowball cups as long you have all of the puffle tokens. * Haunted Treetops (Boxes: 58) * Rustic Pantheon (Boxes: 42) * Epic Circuit (Boxes: 45) * Red Snowball Cup * Blue Snowball Cup * Green Snowball Cup * Pink Snowball Cup * Purple Snowball Cup * Black Snowball Cup * Yellow Snowball Cup * White Snowball Cup * Orange Snowball Cup (You race against the bosses in the past realms and their home track) * Boss: Darktan (Level: Darktonian Mansion) (Weapon of choice: Every single weapons that the past bosses use) Bonus World This world is unlocked after defeating Darktan once. * Jungle Rumble (Coins: 45) (not essential) * Bounce Shrooms (Coins: 35) (not essential) * Airborne Arena (Coins: 52) (not essential) * Aero Antagonist (Boxes: 45) * Boss: Fake Tails (Level: Aero Antagonist) (Weapon of choice: All snowballs) Items Items can be earned by smashing an item box found on the race track and battle arenas. Occasionally, the items will have three ammo, this can be happened to any item randomly after the player smashes an item box. The weapon can be activated by pressing the 'A' button on the Viimote. If the player collects at least 10 coins, the player is able to 'Mix Up' the weapon to improve it. The coins can be obtained by smashing a plain box with a coin symbol on it, or by collecting single coins found on the track and battle arenas. If the player gets hit by a weapon, or fall into a chasm, they will lose a random amount of coins they have depending on the weapon types. Special items can also be obtained if you smash an glowing item box and by pressing the 'A' button, but the glowing item boxes are rarer (and harder to found on the track) than the regular item boxes, the items also have a rarity. Here is the list of the weapons found in Penguin Kart: Other Soundtracks * Regular Title Screen/Main Menu Theme * Title Screen with 100% progress * Modifying * Loading Screen * Character Select Screen * Special Item * Results Screen - First Place * Results Screen - Middle Place * Results Screen - Last Place * Credits Facts * Every two months, new downloadable contents are released which contain new tracks and karts, so in a way the game is never ending. * If you play as WitchyPenguin in WitchyPenguin's hut, this music plays. * The course name, "Knightmare of Doom" sounds is word play on"Nightmare of Doom". * There would be a sequel, called Penguin Kart 2. * Walrus' vehicle, the Computer Eight, gets its' name from it's statistics, with all of them being eight. * It is highly recommended for players to turn off their sound volume when they use Mabel's special item. * While you're racing in Penghis Palace or Speed Stadium as Smash Puffle, you can see Stria, Dr. Betz Cell, and Dr. Boost R. in the crowd. * The hidden characters are shadowed in their potrait, plus, their portrait background is brigther than any of characters', weird. * Portraits of Darktan's minions can be seen in the race track, The Darktonian Mansion. * The pitfall could not be thrown in a chasm or in mid-air, for obvious reasons. * In it, you can make your own karts, plus, you can find any unlockable car customization parts in the adventure mode. * In the West Pengolian version of the game. When the player leaves the screen idle for five minutes, the cursor transforms into a cursor that looks like a small grumpy and fish-slapping penguin in honor of whoever he was. * A shadowed mugshot of each secret characters appears in the cover box, indicating their appearances. * In the back of it's cover box, there is a reference to a popular internet meme. How to Unlock WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS! Downloadable Content Just like in Penguin Kart 2, new downloadabale contents are released every two months, the player can download new stuffs into the game via Wi-Fi. Gallery Penguin Kart Menu.jpg|The Main Menu. Penguin Kart logo.jpg|The Logo of the Game. All the Items.png|All the items in the game. (see the Items section if you want to know it's name) All the Mixed Up Items.png|All the mixed-up items in the game. (see the Items section if you want to know it's name) Penguin Kart Character Selection Screen.png|The Character Selection Screen. Starter Characters Penguin Kart.png|The Character Selection Screen, without the unlockable and hidden characters. Done.png|The Vehicle Editorial. Tracksy.png|List of tracks. External Links This game is an obvious parody of Mario Kart and Crash Team Racing all combined into one.